


the cherry on top

by hoken



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, gentle domme shion, satoshi is the ultimate bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoken/pseuds/hoken
Summary: Shion realizes that having an apartment to herself has certain perks. And who else to experience them with than her beloved Satoshi-kun?
Relationships: Houjou Satoshi/Sonozaki Shion
Kudos: 15





	the cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> shion's the top in their relationship and you can't change my mind. satoshi loves it.
> 
> merry christmas!

If there was one thing Shion was grateful for in regards to her family’s wealth, it was the fact she had her own apartment to quietly return to. Of course, she did often stay in her parent’s home, or at least she used to, but it became very… _obvious_ that a private place to stay had its own advantages. 

Shion knew the moment she invited Satoshi into her bedroom that first time that she was very lucky. Most girls her age didn’t have an entire apartment to themselves, did they?

He was shy then, glancing about her room and avoiding looking directly at her. It set off something instinctive in Shion, and unable to control herself, they quickly ended up on her bed. Or perhaps Shion wanted that all along, what with the way his cheeks flushed and his lips parted as she pressed him into the mattress. Satoshi’s body was just as warm as his hand on her head, and Shion decided then and there that she would take this opportunity as she saw fit.

And she did. 

What was once a barren room soon transformed into a lovenest. It was a bit girly and pink, but Satoshi himself didn’t seem to mind. Each time he visited, he would pass by her row of stuffed toys, some bought by him, and gently stroke their heads. It was a ridiculously adorable thing to do. Most things Satoshi did were adorable, and Shion wasn’t surprised by how thin her self-control had become when it came to him.

Satoshi was very pure, almost blinding. Shion was the exact opposite—did that make her perverse? Maybe. But each time Satoshi lay beneath her, looking up at her with dewy eyes and her name on his lips, Shion found herself falling, falling, falling. 

_How far?_

A stupid question to ask. 

Her love for Satoshi was limitless; there wasn’t a bottom in sight, and she would continue her descent with a smile on her face.

Shion sets a small, black chest onto her nightstand, thumbing open its hatch as she does. It comes undone with a satisfying click, but she doesn’t open it just yet. Instead, she picks up a bottle of lubricant sitting beside it and returns to her bed with a bounce in her step. 

“It’s warm!” she says, brandishing the bottle. Shion’s voice lowers as she mischievously adds, “It should feel even better now, Satoshi-kun.” 

Atop her fluffed pillows, Satoshi lay patiently waiting. He’s mostly undressed, his white shirt unbuttoned and exposing the slight angular planes of his chest, briefs tugged midway down his thighs. His face darkens considerably with her remark. She can’t help but laugh at that.

“Is it?” He mumbles. “That’s good.”

“It’ll almost feel like the real thing,” Shion says, settling at his side. “Mm, that’s what I read, anyway. You’ll have to tell me if it’s true. Won’t you?” 

One of her hands travels up his thigh, pausing at the rise of his hip bone. Shion can hear his soft intake of air, and then he averts his eyes. 

“That’s…mmph.”

“Embarrassing?” Shion offers, fingers rubbing a soothing circle into his skin. 

“…A little.”

“I suppose it would be.”

Shion moves closer until she’s hovering above him. The hand that had been meandering over the groove of his pelvis continues up, over his stomach and further still, stopping to circle around one pink nipple. Satoshi squirms. Despite himself, he does eventually turn his head to look up at her. He’s cute like this, she thinks, admiring the bespeckled flush mapping out over his chest and collarbone, crawling its way up his neck.

“Even if it’s embarrassing for you, I’d like it if you told me, Satoshi-kun,” Shion goes on, revelling in the feeling of his sensitive skin becoming taunt. He makes a small noise, and she doesn’t miss the way he subtly arches up into her touch. “The toy will be a part of me, after all. I want to make you feel good.”

“Shion…” 

“Okay?” She smiles. Whether it comes off kindly or not, she can’t say. Honestly, Shion feels more like a predator right now with Satoshi as her prey.

“Ah…yeah,” Satoshi replies distractedly, his gaze flickering down to his chest. His brows are drawn up in apprehensive pleasure. Shion rolls his nipple between her fingers before moving to the other, pleased by the obvious hitch in his breathing. The rosy peaks are both stiff now. “It feels good—there,” he says, swallowing down what sounds suspiciously like a moan. 

That won’t do. Even if he’s doing as she asked by being honest, Shion still wants to hear his voice above anything else.

She rolls her fingers a final time and quickly withdraws, her hand sliding down his soft belly and eliciting a twitch of his hips. He looks back at her, cheeks thoroughly flushed, and then tenses up the second her hand reaches the place between his legs. 

“It must’ve. You’re already hard right here,” Shion says, palming at his erection. Satoshi makes a wounded noise, like a puppy. Her heart flutters in response, but she manages to keep her calm. “Do you want me to continue?”

Satoshi’s legs widen permissively and he nods. “I want…you inside,” he admits softly. “…Please, Shion.”

“Hmm, asking so sweetly…I simply must, then.” She tugs down his briefs and haphazardly throws them off the bed. “That’s much better.”

Satisfied, Shion sits back and uncaps the bottle of lubricant. She pours a generous amount onto her fingers, and with a devilish smile, she situates herself between his thighs. The wet pad of her middle finger strokes down his perineum before stilling above his entrance, drawing out a cute whine. Shion teases him by lightly pressing there until his hips involuntarily jerk forward. 

“Still feeling good?” She playfully asks.

“Mmph…” He turns his head to the side. She can see a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead. “You’re being mean, aren’t you?” 

Shion quotes him and replies, “A little.” 

“If—If you keep teasing me, I don’t think I can hold it,” Satoshi pants. Her finger continues to circle his pucker; around and around, dipping in and out. Between them, his cock jumps each time, and as another, even cuter sounding whine slips past his lips, a bead of precum pools at the tip. “I haven’t…t-touched myself since last time, so I…”

_Oh, he stuttered._

“I know. You’re a good boy, Satoshi-kun,” Shion says breathlessly, completely enraptured by his desperation. She means it from the bottom of her heart. Satoshi’s lower back arches as she finally sinks her finger inside, and he closes his eyes as his inner thighs quiver beside her hand. He’s _hot,_ adhering to her skin and undulating around her, eagerly pulling her in deeper. _Like velvet,_ Shion marvels. “Ahh, I can’t ever seem to tease you long.”

She eases the rest of the way in up until her knuckle, moving her finger and watching closely for any sign of discomfort. When she only receives an eager twist of his hips, she prods him with her second finger. Satoshi bites down on his lip and she stalls.

“Here, you want to touch yourself, right? You can, but don’t get carried away,” Shion says, perhaps a bit too smugly. “I don’t want it to be over so soon!”

“I can?” 

Usually, Shion asks Satoshi to keep his hands at his side. It’s more fun that way. She almost thinks of it like a challenge—is it possible to make him come from her touch alone? Will he spill like this, tightening around her fingertips? And so on and so forth. But this time, Shion decides to let him. 

She giggles. “I can be merciful sometimes,” she says, though the way her finger curls up inside him is anything but. 

“…Thank you,” he replies in his soft, polite voice, blinking down at her from under heavy lashes. Satoshi shakily reaches out to take himself in one hand; his palm wraps around his bobbing erection, stroking himself once with a sigh of relief. He doesn’t move urgently like he probably wants to, but he still manages to coax out more precum, sufficiently turning his grip slick. Tiny, nearly inaudible whimpers filter out of his throat and he shivers.

“Sh-Shion,” he gasps. “You can…keep going…”

It takes all of Shion’s willpower not to melt. Satoshi doesn’t seem to realize how strong a hold he has on her, which is probably a good thing if Shion wants to maintain any lingering sensibility. _I’ve really gone soft…_ She knows she must be blushing, so she resumes pressing her second finger in to join the first. He gives way easily and squirms, tightening around her as he insistently tugs at himself. Shion scissors her fingers a few times and then curls them.

This part she knows very well. He does, too.

“No matter what, don’t come,” she whispers.

His mouth opens to speak, but all that comes out is an airy, translucent moan. Shion has his body practically memorized—what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t know where that sensitive spot inside of him was? She hardly has to search for it. In fact, the reason he didn’t reply was simply due to an expert quirk of her wrist.

Shion fucks him on her fingers with his legs splayed out on either side of her, his free hand clutching her bedsheets. She admires him, admires his blond fridge clinging to his forehead and the tremble of his stomach, admires the breathless octave his voice takes on as _he_ takes _her._ Honestly, it’d be a miracle if Kasai in the apartment beside hers didn’t hear him at this point.

“You’re so cute, Satoshi-kun. I just want to eat you up. Would you like that, too? Being eaten by me?”

Satoshi weakly nods, but that isn’t good enough for Shion.

“I can’t hear you,” she sing-songs. 

“Ah— _yes_ —” he agrees, breath catching in his throat. “If it’s Shion, I wouldn’t mind…I want you, so please…” 

Another giggle, and then, “That’s it, Satoshi-kun.”

She splays her other hand against his hip, holding him steady as she leans forward and slides knuckle-deep. Satoshi feels like fire to her touch, both inside and out, and she is met with a shuddery _“oh”._ Fascinated, Shion watches his face intently, even after Satoshi catches her heated gaze and shyly turns his head away, brows pinched. The pressure around her fingers increases as she earnestly strokes him right where he’s tender. 

By now, sloppy, wet noises come away each time he fists his cock, up until Satoshi suddenly tenses and chokes on a moan. “I—I’m close,” he warns, a full-body shiver traveling down his spine. He looks down at her like he’s pleading, but that would mean ending it here, wouldn’t it? 

_Too bad. He held out longer than I thought, though._

Shion shys away from his prostate and apologetically kisses his knee, tasting the sweat on his skin. He takes his hand away and his erection throbs once, twice, but he squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to orgasm. It’s only after he succeeds that his lashes flutter open again, half-lidded and dewy. Satoshi still feels impossibly tight.

“You know, if we weren’t going to use my toy, you would’ve come just like that,” she says while gently pulling out, relishing in how his walls resist letting her go and Satoshi’s soft gasp. The air feels cold on her skin in comparison to the heat from inside him. 

Despite already being pink in the cheeks, Satoshi blushes. “I’m sorry. I really did try…”

Shion shakes her head. “No, that makes me happy, Satoshi-kun,” she replies, sitting up from the bed. She reaches out with her clean hand and pets his head, just like he often does to her. His features soften. “So give me just a minute, and I’ll make us both feel good this time,” she says, winking.

Satoshi hums and leans into her touch. “Okay,” he says warmly, “I’ll wait for you.”

Smiling, Shion rises from the mattress and returns to the dresser with the bottle of lube in hand. She wipes her hands with the towel she’d prepared and then sets it aside, focused now on the black chest she had opened before they started. 

While she did put on an air of confidence, she had felt it…her own arousal. Satoshi’s warmth and the heat in his voice made her ache with want, pressing her thighs together as she worked him over. Shion did have a habit of prioritizing him, so she only ever realizes how _bad_ she’s got it until she’s stepped away. Between her legs, her lacy panties are soaked through. Could anyone really blame her? With a partner so cute, it’s expected.

It's with those thoughts in mind that Shion opens the chest to reveal what’s inside.

Her new favorite toy.

The phallus is a beautiful shade of black, glossy, and fitted with a smaller piece meant to be inside of her. Shion prefers to _feel_ together when she’s on top—it’s easy that way, her core throbbing as she fucks Satoshi properly, like it’s _real._ And when she comes, Shion sinks into the fantasy of filling him every time.

_Maybe I’m the eager one?_

“Ahaha,” Shion laughs airily. She slips out of her panties and fastens the harness around her hips. “I’ve really gotten used to doing things this way.”

“Me too,” Satoshi responds from behind her. “It felt a bit strange at first, but…I think I prefer it…with Shion leading.”

She doesn’t even have to look at his face to know what kind of expression he has: an upturn of his eyes and reddened ears.

“It’s because I can’t help myself around you, Satoshi-kun.”

She plucks the shaft out of the chest and makes her way back to the bed with the lube in her other hand, crawling forward until she’s in front of him again. Satoshi sits up to meet her.

“Look, my side is shaped like this,” she says, amused. “Would you like to see me use it?”

Satoshi lowers his head, blushing hotly. “I—well…m-mmph.”

“Oh? Is that a ‘no’?” 

“Mmph…You’re teasing me again…”

Shion rises onto her knees and nudges them a bit apart, reaching out for Satoshi’s hand. “How about this?”

“What are you…?” He trails off, eyes widening as she presses his fingers into the softness of her lower lips. Satoshi swallows. “Ah.”

“It’s wet, right?” Shion bites back a moan. Slowly, she rocks into his touch. “When I tease you, I always end up this way…which is why I do it so often.”

Satoshi manages to break his eyes away from her folds to meet her gaze. He’s undoubtedly flustered, that much is certain, but the combination of his fingers against her and his eyes on hers is too much for Shion. She hums as a pang of arousal echoes between her thighs. Encouraged, Satoshi hesitantly moves forward and rubs over her smooth slit. An unrestrained moan escapes Shion the second she hears the distinct, slick sound his fingers make.

As if her heat compels him, he stammers, “I-I do want to see you use it, Shion.”

She pulls his hand back. “Then don’t look away.”

After dribbling the heated lube over the end meant for herself, her other hand brings the double-ended shaft down under her, and with a quiet, girlish gasp, she eases the smaller piece inside. It stretches her open, the curve snugly pressed against her sensitive inner wall. The slightest movement sends a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

“Ah…Satoshi-kun,” Shion pants, quivering as she registers the acute feeling of being _full._ “It really does feel warm…ahaha…” 

Thankfully, it doesn’t take her very long at all to adjust, and she soon fastens it to the harness. Shion spills the lube over her fingers and gives her faux-cock a preemptive, thoughtful stroke, weighing the heaviness in her palm. It feels right, like it is truly hers. _Perfect._

Shion flirtatiously sways her hips. “Do you like it? Now I can have my way with you, Satoshi-kun.”

Satoshi starts, like he’d just realized he’d been holding his breath while watching her. “Oh,” he mumbles, probably too embarrassed to verbally agree. He searches her eyes and asks, “…How would you like me?”

Now that was a choice of words—that of which she taught him, of course.

Her hands settle on his shoulders before she ushers him back down onto his back and the bed, settling over his body. Shion’s nose brushes his as she closes the distance between their lips. As naturally as breathing, he returns the kiss and makes a slight moan as his eyes close. He’s _warm_ like this, hot breaths exchanged between them as she deepens the kiss further, joining their tongues.

He’s the type to become easily overwhelmed and this is no exception. All too quickly, Satoshi melts under her touch and Shion can feel his stiff cock against her thigh; it’s a reminder that he’s still very turned on, eager for her to fill him. Shion breaks the kisses, pauses, and then presses another to the corner of his mouth before sitting back on her calves again. He gasps for breath. 

“N-No more, Shion…I won’t last…” And true to his word, Satoshi’s precum is smeared into her skin. 

“What is it that you want? Be honest.”

Satoshi’s brows knit together and he shifts one leg a bit higher, reaching down with his hand to rest it along his inner thigh. Meeting her eyes, the reds of his heated, _wanton,_ he lifts his hips and gently pulls at the skin closest to his entrance. “Please,” he says, “I…I want you inside me…I want to come.”

Shion can’t stop herself from blushing and falters. It almost isn’t fair, the softness of his voice and the enticing hue of his sensitive skin—she clears her throat and then smiles. 

“Okay, Satoshi-kun.” 

Reaching between them, she takes hold of her shaft and positions it between Satoshi’s legs. Carefully but with practiced precision, she nudges the head in and sinks inside. Satoshi makes a pleasantly anguished sound, head falling back onto the pillow as Shion begins stretching him. His body trembles expectantly, urging her on, and more precum runs down the side of his cock.

“That good?” Shion teases. “It’s just the tip.”

Satoshi doesn’t respond. Instead, his breathing quickens. 

Angling herself, Shion moves forward and watches as the shaft disappears inch by inch inside him. He’s stretched thin around her, and every time he jolts, Shion can feel it echo inside her.

“Almost there, you’re taking me so well,” she says, glancing up only to notice that he’d thrown his arm over his face. It’s a shame she can’t see his expression now. Still, the _view…_ “Satoshi-kun looks best like this.”

When there’s only a little left, Shion gives a purposefully shallow thrust and bottoms out completely. Satoshi moans under his arm, shuddering beneath her. Shion barely manages to quiet her own noise of pleasure and breathes out to steady herself. He looks so good right now, the muscles of his legs tensing and untensing as he adjusts to her girth. Between them, his dusky cock is wet—like a girl would be, like _Shion_ is, and she comfortingly strokes his hips. 

“Satoshi-kun…Let me see your face, okay?”

Shion leans in as Satoshi slowly moves aside his elbow. His ever-present blush has bloomed across the bridge of his nose, beautifully contrasting with his fair skin. She doesn’t resist smiling again as she kisses him.

“I-I’m ready,” he eventually stammers against her lips, tension drained from his body. “You can move.”

She straightens up. “I won’t stop until you’ve come, so give it your best, Satoshi-kun.” 

Pulling her hips back, slowly, appreciating the minute twitches she receives, Shion then rocks forward and drives her cock back inside him. Satoshi cries out once in a high, distinctly feminine pitch, before he bites his lower lip to muffle himself. A string of whimpers tumble out of his chest anyway, and when Shion happily laughs, he seems to give in like she wants. 

She feels like she’s earned it when he whines.

“That’s it,” she breathes, grinding her hips against his until he bites back what sounds like a sob. “I want to hear Satoshi-kun’s cute voice.”

The sound of skin against slick skin fills the space between them as she fucks him into the mattress. And after a deliberate, angled thrust, Satoshi’s mouth finally falls open in an unrestrained moan. Shion gasps as he tightens around his end and subsequently drives hers in deeper. It’s almost impossible to not get lost in the mutual pleasure—Satoshi must feel it, too.

“Shion, _Shion…_ ” He calls her name in a sweet tone.

Shion slides her hand over his stomach and chest, thumb flicking one of his pert nipples. He unabashedly arches into her touch in response. Earlier, he was weary, but now Satoshi is easily submitting to Shion, allowing her to caress every part of him. It’s everything she could’ve ever wanted and more. Her pants are heard in her own ears as she relentlessly moves her hips. _So cute,_ Shion thinks, heart racing. _A side of Satoshi-kun no one has seen before…right in front of me._

A quick glance down is enough for her to know what to do next.

She slows her pace. “Do you want to touch yourself again?” 

The hand gripping the bed sheets tightens as Satoshi furtively nods. 

“Or would you rather I do _this?”_

Stalling, Shion reaches out to trace the underside of his erection with the fingertips of her right hand. Satoshi reflexively twinges, watching through unfocused eyes as Shion curls her fingers around his cock. Just from such a simple touch, his hips involuntarily jerk up into her hand. He’s heavy in her palm and Shion wishes she could taste him right then. As if sensing that, Satoshi’s cock earnestly pulses. 

“Well?” Shion prompts, tilting her head and sending her long hair over her shoulder. “Which would you like?”

“Y-Your hand.” 

Shion rolls her hips as she firmly pumps him. Startled, precum spurts from Satoshi’s cock over her fingers as he cries out again. “Ah—!” 

She’s not forgiving enough to stop. Instead, she continues to fuck him while stroking him closer to his orgasm. It’s a little tricky, but nothing too difficult for Shion. It’s worth it alone seeing Satoshi’s close his eyes and tilt back his head as he gasped and moaned, keening when she hit him _just right._ Despite putting on a brave face, Shion’s breaths are coming quicker, legs shaking as the ache inside her burns hot and fierce. Oh, if only she could come inside him…mark him as hers forever and ever. Her clit thrums at the thought. 

“Are you—going to come, Satoshi-kun?” Shion’s question nearly catches in her throat. 

Satoshi answers with a breathy moan. His lashes flutter open and he reaches out to her. “Yeah, so—kiss me, please—”

Her face warms up. “Mm. O-Okay, Satoshi-kun.” _Shoot, I stuttered._ Karma, huh?

Her hips pick up again as she leans in and seals their lips. Between their bodies, she hurriedly strokes him as her thrusts become sharper. Shion’s not as composed as before, not when Satoshi is soft and pliable, not when he’s wrapped his arms around her shoulders to press her in closer. Their breaths mingle and every little noise he makes drives her closer to coming with him. And finally unable to hold herself back any longer, Shion moans into his mouth. Maybe that’s what suddenly pulls Satoshi right over the edge.

Satoshi presses his chest against her full breasts and whimpers. 

“I can’t—”

“Yes, yes,” Shion gasps, hips sputtering, “for me, do it for me.”

Full of _her,_ bucking into her fingers, Satoshi goes rigid. He throbs in her hand and she can feel him spill even before he manages to cry out.

“Shion—coming—!” 

His expression twists, the corners of his lashes damp, and the love that overwhelms Shion makes her _dizzy._ Her fist tightens around his cock as she urges out another stream, listening to the obscene moan he makes as he wets her skin.

Spurred on, Shion chases her release and gives a last few frantic, messy thrusts, resting her forehead on his chest as the ache inside her spreads like molten honey. “Satoshi-kun, _Satoshi-kun_ ,” she whines. “You feel so good…” The heat burns her up and she, too, tenses up as she comes to the mental image of her seed dripping out of him. Warmth continues to spread in her palm and she moans again, elated to know Satoshi got off from her alone.

For a long moment, only the sound of their ragged panting can be heard. It's Satoshi who recovers and speaks up first, short of breath.

“Ah…Shion, are you okay?” 

She lifts her head and tiredly laughs. “Yes, I am. What about you, Satoshi-kun?”

He chuckles. “I’m okay, too.”

Gently, she pulls out, cheerfully observing how flushed he is there, and then flops onto the bed beside him. She might’ve catalogued away the squeak he made as well. Shion then breathes out a sigh. God, her hair is sticking to her skin and her legs are tired. It’ll be annoying to clean up…but Satoshi is extremely cute when she’s spoiling him rotten with after-care, so that’s motivation enough.

Regardless, Shion ends up announcing: “We’re a mess.”

“Mmph. Well…You did tease me more than usual.” 

Shion rolls over to look at him. Is that a pout? And his hair is mussed. Satoshi blushes when their eyes meet, and then blinks as her unsullied hand reaches out to tap the tip of his nose.

“I told you, I can’t help myself around you.” _Obviously._

“I don’t mind,” he admits. His hand settles onto the crown of her head, smiling from her small gasp of surprise. Shion can feel her face blossoming red. “I like this side of Shion.”

She burrows her head into his chest and closes her eyes. He continues to gently stroke her hair. After behaving as she did, one would think she wouldn’t melt as easily because of something like this, but when it’s Satoshi…it’s no secret that Shion’s hopelessly infatuated with his simple head pats. 

“Satoshi-kun…” Shion looks back up. Her smile is as sincere as her feelings, as she’ll ever be. “I love you.”

He rests his forehead against hers. Satoshi hums. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how hard i had to resist using ~'s and ☆'s in shion's dialogue. 
> 
> if you're interested in more shiisato shenanigans, you're free to follow my higurashi twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/shiisatoshi). i would love to meet others who have the same otp!


End file.
